A plug-type mounting of this type is described, e.g., in WO 2009/080641 A1. This mounting features a retainer for being connected to a substructure and a plug element for being connected to an equipment element to be arranged on the substructure. For example, the substructure may consist of a primary structure of an aircraft fuselage and the equipment element may consist of an interior trim panel on the cabin side. The retainer carries an interlocking device for separably engaging the plug element with the retainer and the plug element features a retaining bolt with a rear bolt ring surface for cooperating with the interlocking device. The interlocking device has a slide with a rectangular opening for receiving the retaining bolt and an outer edge region that forms a linear interlocking surface, on which the retaining bolt engages with a rear bolt ring surface in an interlocking position. In this solution, it is disadvantageous that the bolt ring surface and the interlocking surface only form a small overlapping area such that only low forces can be transmitted. In order to reliably and resiliently connect the interior trim panel, the plug-type mounting therefore has to be realized in a correspondingly massive and large fashion. Plug-type mountings with an identical or at least comparable slide are described in publications DE 10 2008 34 131 A1, DE 10 2009 011 904 and DE 10 2009 12 000 A1.
It is the objective of the invention to develop a plug-type mounting for separably connecting an equipment element to a substructure that eliminates the above-described disadvantages and makes it possible to transmit high forces with a small constructive design.